Project: Flashing Lights
by OverratedFudanshi
Summary: AU. Neji's love life was always screwed up, until he met his first love Sasuke. He tried to make it work but when his best friend Ino forced the tragic couple apart, Neji has to start over. Will he be able to recover and find someone new?
1. Chapter 1

First, I'd like to say that I don't own the characters. This is rated M for language and sexual scenes! This is obviously a yaoi! Don't flame! This is my first yaoi ever written so be nice! Haha. Other then that, enjoy this awesome yaoi story :3

Pairings: NaruNeji (main), SasuNeji (short), KibaNeji (unsure), and possibly more!

xxx

Project: Flashing Lights

**Chapter 1  
**

"Honey, the neighbors are scaring the kids again, can you do something?" A middle aged woman said while trying to comfort her kids to her husband.

"No, I-I-I can't! Remember the last time I tried to calm down the constant bickering between those two kids?" the man said while pointing to his black eye. He gave his wife a hug and walked away with a pitiful look on his face.

"Fine, but when these kids see how sorry you're acting don't come running back to me when we divorce!" the woman hollered before the husband shut the door.

_Meanwhile across the hall…_

"You're useless, Neji!" Sasuke yelled while walking towards the door with haste.

"Please, Sasuke, I'm sorry!" Neji cried out, grabbing Sasuke's shirt sleeve only to be ignored by him.

"Let go!" Sasuke screamed while pushing Neji into the wall.

"Jeez… I'll try to be better next time," Neji muttered while blushing a chestnut red.

"Hmph!" Sasuke swung the door open and walked out.

Neji stared in disgust as his lover just walked away from him. Not making his lover feel good in the bedroom depressed him to no end. Neji simply shut the door, put both locks on it, and plopped down on the couch.

"Fuck you too, Sasuke…" Neji mumbled. He listened to his voice echo in his head for sometime. That moment came to an end when Neji heard someone banging on the door. He heard yelling on the other side of the door and watched as the door handle jiggled. Neji just stared at the door in horror. Whoever was on the other side must have been crazy or something!

"Go away!" Neji shouted as he lifted himself off the couch to walk over to the pounding door. He was surprised to find that, on the other side of the door, was a certain blonde standing there with her arms folded.

"Neji, this has got to end," Ino said with an irritated look on her face as Neji opened the door.

"I know… but what about Sasu—" Neji started to say before getting cut off by Ino's death glare.

"But what, Neji? _Sasuke_?" Ino spat his name out in utter disgust.

"Fuck Sasuke, Neji, I'm fucking tired of him hurting you! You have _got_ to end things with this abusive loser! And if you're not, _I _am!" She shoved Neji out the way and entered into their home.

"Ouch! Ino!" Neji said while in shock from the sudden intrusion.

"Where's your room, Neji?" Ino demanded, swinging every door open so she could find one that looked like Neji's. She started to get frustrated at seeing things sprawled out on everything in sight.

"It's the room on the left," Neji answered as he rolled his eyes at his unbelievable 'best friend' acting like this.

"That's not your room Neji!" Ino roared.

"Oh I meant the room on the right." He ran to the door to unlock it with a smirk clearly hidden from Ino. Once inside the room, Ino attacked Neji's clothes in the closest, not caring that they were neatly organized.

Neji was trying to fold the clothes that were being thrown out of the closet when Ino hissed, "Neji, get me a box to put your clothes in."

"Oh, ok" he replied. Neji ran out of the room and came back with a large-enough box. He carefully began putting his clothes in, then—realizing that it wasn't going to be done in short time—he put his hair up so that it wasn't in his face.

"Is that it, Neji?" Ino said in a tired out voice. Neji nodded with no hesitation, frankly scared of what Ino might do to him if he said yes. "Good." Ino said with a huge sigh, "Let's go!"

"But—!"

Neji's sentence was cut short. With one hand holding his clothes, securely tucked under his arm, the other hand was yanked by Ino. Neji was dragged out of the door with a monstrous strength that he had never seen come from Ino.

xxx

What'd you guys think? Review! I need feedback. I don't plan on uploading any more chapters til I get a few reviews ;D hope y'all liked it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the positive reviews! Here's the second chapter and I hope for more positive reviews to come!

_I don't own any Naruto characters._

xxx

Project: Flashing Lights

**Chapter 2**

"Ow!" Naruto screeched.

"Ugh! Shut up, Naruto," Sakura said with a high level of annoyance. Her irritation increased by the minute with this blond.

"But, Sakura, that hurts!" Naruto whimpered.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! For the last time _I'm sorry_, Naruto!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I swear you're such a baby sometimes. I can't believe you're actually whimpering over some hair clippings and me dyeing your hair". Sakura laughed silently at her comment and flipped her own hair with glee.

"Ouch, Sakura! You're grabbing my hair too rough!" Naruto whined.

"Just hold still!" Sakura roared. Naruto started whimpering again, only because he knew Sakura would give into his puppy dog face. "Ugh, I'm done, okay? Jeez, always crying over little situations..." She rolled her eyes again. Sometimes being with Naruto was like pampering a two-year-old. Naruto stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom mirror. He blushed deeply at his reflection. What he saw was a hot blond, now with new highlights and complementing hair clippings that were orange and black. It added nicely to his shoulder-length hair, which he had been growing out for months.

"Oh… my… God!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura stood up and rushed to Naruto with a worried look on her face, but sucked her teeth with mild exasperation when she got there and only saw him grinning. "I'm fucking _sexy_, Sakura!" He turned away from the mirror and crushed Sakura in a joyful bear hug. Sakura tried to break free from the tight embrace.

"Ah…you're welcome, Naruto, just please let me go!" she complained jokingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Naruto replied but he was still beaming uncontrollably. As he let her go he glanced back at the mirror and made flirtatious faces.

"Haven't you ever had highlights before?" Sakura asked with a puzzled expression on her face. Naruto didn't respond to her question and continued to do random, self-absorbed poses in the mirror. Sakura took this opportunity to look at her well done project; she had to admit Naruto looked kind of hot with his hair grown out and much toner body. She had to remind herself from time to time that he was not interested in girls.

"Sakura!" Sakura snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" Sakura hissed with a venom of vengeance.

"Didn't you hear me? I said thank you!" Naruto yelled with a mixture of a bewildered expression and a grinning face.

"Oh, yeah, no problem!" Sakura had a thought of going clubbing with Naruto, her _hot gay best friend_, for just a moment, until she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. While Naruto was blowing kisses at himself and grinning with his hair falling in front of his eyes, Sakura looked to the caller ID. It read _Ino-Pig_ and she sighed. Sakura wanted to leave it to voicemail but figured Ino would just keep calling until she picked up. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"Oh, no! It's your _best_ friend Sakura, you better get that!" Naruto said sarcastically. Sakura had remembered that Ino kind of _was_ her best female friend… but then again she hated her so it made her a mixture of a friend and enemy. A classic "frenemy" in her case. Ino's name was just so annoying in Sakura's head. Sakura pondered whether or not to answer this phone call or just turn her phone off.

Naruto saw her dilemma and smiled wickedly. He took her phone with lightning speed and pressed talk. Before Sakura could register what he was doing he tossed the phone back towards her. Sakura looked shocked as she heard Ino shout, "Sakura!" She had no choice now.

"Yes?" Sakura said, sighing inwardly and mentally choking Naruto. Naruto simply went back to the bathroom where he stood grinning in the mirror unfazed. He overheard Ino say words on the phone and chuckled to himself.

Ino continued to speak and when he heard no more noise he figured she had stopped to wait for a response from Sakura. After a few seconds of silence he poked his head back out, surprised to see Sakura's jaw dropping. What Ino was saying on the phone must have been shocking or serious.

"Broke up?" Sakura choked out, a solemn look plastered on her face. Naruto heard Ino say other words on the phone and waited for a reply while he slowly went back to fiddling with his bangs. "Oh…Well… Ino, let me call you back in a minute. Just hold on ok?" Sakura said while pulling her head away from the phone. She glanced in Naruto's direction suspiciously. He stood innocently, glancing from the mirror, obviously being nosy. When Sakura looked away Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror so that he could listen more.

Sakura stood up from sitting near the corner of the bathroom and rushed into her room. Naruto rolled his eyes once more. Sakura glanced back to make sure Naruto wasn't eavesdropping and only saw him flexing. Sakura closed her door hurriedly when she saw Naruto lifting his shirt and getting too carried away with himself.

Naruto pretended Sakura, his _best friend_, didn't just take her conversation elsewhere as if they hadn't spent their entire life together with each other, but it was whatever. He'd bother her about it later.

Sakura called Ino back as she ran over to the bed jumped on it. "So continue…" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"You don't have to sound so excited Sakura!" Ino yelled through the phone. "He's really hurt you know?" Ino was about to add more but got cut off by someone in the background.

"Ino?" Sakura asked with a baffled look on her face. Ino was having another conversation with someone else and Sakura just barely made out some of the words in the brief conversation.

"Anyways, like I was saying… can Neji come live with you for a while?" Ino asked pleadingly. Sakura's eye twitched.

"What? Wait, hold on Ino!" Sakura exclaimed while almost crushing her phone with rage.

"Oh, I thought we got to that part in the conversation by now…" Ino said sheepishly through the phone.

"Oh? Yeah um no, Ino! I can't handle _two_ gay guys running around my apartment! Ugh, what the hell?" Sakura stammered on the last part.

"But I need a place for Neji to lay his head…" Ino responded innocently.

"Awwww don't give me that crap Ino!" Sakura yelled while slamming her face down on the bed for emphasis.

"Please, Sakura...? You're the only one who would put up with Neji!" Ino whined. Sakura was about to object, but had a second thought when she remembered Ino's persistent personality.

She sighed agitatedly and replied, "Fine! Fine! _Fine! _I'll come by your house tomorrow alright?" She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time today, lying down out of pure exhaustion.

"Ohmygodthanksyou'rethebest!" Ino cheered in her high pitch tone, speaking as fast as a bullet train. Sakura thought Ino was done talking so she inched her finger towards the end call button. When she heard her door creak open, her eyes wandered to it as she put her phone down on the bed. Sakura sucked her teeth when she saw yellow strands with orange and black highlights.

"What Naruto?" Sakura demanded, clearly aggravated. Naruto figured his cover was blown and shot his head through door with a sheepish grin on his face.

Sakura's phone went off vibrating again. When she looked at the caller ID again her jaw dropped. "Um hold that thought Ino, someone else is calling… bitch." Sakura said the last part quickly then swiftly pulled the phone away, knowing Ino heard her call her a bitch. She read the ID and was surprised to find it say _Sasuke_. Sakura tensed up, knowing all too well why he would call at such a certain time. She switched over the call just in time before Ino could get a comeback.

"Hi, Sasuke!" Sakura said with a forced enthusiasm. It was dead silent on the other line. Had Sasuke called accidentally?

She was just about to end the call when she heard his cold voice question, "Have you seen Neji?" By now Naruto was standing in the door way with his usual, mischievous grin of his. Sakura was almost scared to respond but felt eyes watching her so she hung up on Sasuke, and then clicked back over to Ino. When she realized Ino was still yelling incoherently on the other line she hung up on her too. She was tired. She hugged Naruto and shut the door on him after saying good night. Maybe she could manage to get a clear head in the morning, and help out Neji. Before she drifted off, she had this vague idea to set Naruto up with Neji…

xxx

Wow, a lot happening in this chapter right? We finally get to see our second main character shine! Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki! *cries dramatically while clapping* Oh! And poor Sasuke, huh? Now you see how much he loves Neji... right? Right? You'll find out if you review ;) Thank you for reading so far and I'd like the usual 5 reviews before I continue. Thanks!

-Kimiyuku out!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, this is Kimiyuku's editor… No, I'm not gonna mention my user name XD not yet, anyways. Well, let's see… it's been fun working with Kimiyuku on this story. This was one of the longer chapters. I hope you enjoy it! We're always striving to become better, more creative writers. Questions, comments, ideas, and concerns are welcome.

Now, enough with my useless banter! Let's get on with the story, hmm?

_We do not own Naruto or the characters._

xxx

Project: Flashing Lights

**Chapter 3  
**

"That bitch!" Ino hollered while slamming her hands down on the bed.

"Um… Ino…" Neji tried to console his friend, but she ignored him and continued to rant.

"Ugh! She seriously hung up on _me_!"

"M-maybe she was tired or something?"

"Aww, _hell_ naw! Sakura Haruno, you—! YOU—!"

"Just calm down Ino! Jeez, you're being over—" Neji got cut off by Ino's icy death glare and immediately shut up. After a few seconds off silence to make sure he wouldn't speak again, Ino continued on with her tirade.

"I'm going to _kill_ her!" Ino screamed, then grabbed her pillow and shrieked inside of it. She peeked above her pillow and looked at Neji as if it—whatever _it _was—was his fault. She buried her face in her pillow again and started another yelling session.

Neji decided to do the unthinkable and hug her; she looked like you needed it anyways. He didn't know if she would bite his head or not, but when he felt Ino relax into his arms he knew he played the right card. She sighed and listened contently to the sound of Neji's beating heart. For as long as she could remember, Neji's hugs had _almost_ always cheered her up or calmed her down.

"Feeling better?" Neji asked cautiously.

"Yeah, yeah," Ino responded tiredly.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep now. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" Neji backed out of their embrace and held Ino's hands. She couldn't help but giggle. It reminded her of times when she and Neji were first becoming friends.

"Fine, sure, whatever." Although she attempted to sound serious and mature Neji could see her start to smile. Just as he turned to leave the room, Ino felt her phone vibrate by her side and gasped in shock. "Wait! Hold that thought, Neji!" Quickly she slid her fingers across the touch screen to answer the call, without even looking at the caller ID. Ino answered gracefully, "Yes?"

She grinned evilly when she thought it was Sakura who had called back. Oh the things she was ready to say to he—

"Ino…"

She felt her heart skip a beat. The voice on the other was definitely _not _Sakura. It was too deep, too cold, too intimidating to belong to any female. When the caller realized Ino was too choked up to respond, he began to chuckle menacingly. Ino snapped back to reality at the sound of his twisted laugh, and her fury began to boil again. She waited for the other person to stop laughing at whatever they thought was supposed to be funny and she rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Neji?" The person on the other line questioned before clearing his dry throat.

Ino knew the question was coming and harshly responded, "Argh! No I haven't seen him…" She slammed her fist down on the bed and then glanced over at a puzzled Neji. Despite being confused about the new situation he decided he'd probably have to console Ino again and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Ino, what's wro—" Neji got cut off by Ino's sudden outburst.

"He's never coming back to you, you sorry-ass loser! He's probably _long_ gone by now! _Don't _ever call me again, and lose my number while you're at it!" With an irate huff she clicked the _end call _button on her iPhone. She didn't even get a chance to take a breath afterwards because Neji started bombarding her with questions, all relating to Sasuke.

"Neji, _shut_ the _hell_ up!" Ino couldn't comprehend all of them at once, and snapped at him.

Neji froze mid-sentence and backed away slowly.

"I-I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking!" Neji said apologetically while waving his hands defensively.

"Oh, and _I'm_ fine… Thanks for asking!" Ino's left eye began to twitch with an overwhelmed rage. "Anyways, it's been an unnecessarily _long _night and I'm tired!" She started to push Neji towards the door. "Get some shut eye, why don'tcha? We have visitors coming tomorrow!" Ino grinned widely—Neji would never get used to her constant mood swings—and continued to walk him to her door.

"What the hell happened to that persistent attitude—"

"Good_night_!"

"Whoa!" Ino shoved him out the door and slammed the door in his face. Neji eyed the door suspiciously for awhile, shrugged, and walked away with a yawn. He plopped himself down on the living room couch and started to think stuff over. He wondered why Ino was acting so strange all of a sudden. Then his mind wandered to when he started to question where Sasuke always went when they had one of these big blown up fights. He sighed greatly and stared at the ceiling as the fan spun rapidly.

"Damn, who could have thought one fight could spiral out of control like this?" Neji mumbled while trying to get comfortable. "And who exactly is coming tomorrow?" Neji finally decided he was most comfortable falling asleep in a curled up position. He grasped the pillow Ino gave him closely to his chest like a teddy bear.

Neji dreamt about Sasuke's presence, and all the good times they had. His dream shifted between memories of Sasuke and him laughing, enjoying each others company, and then to Sasuke starting to come home late and running out on him, supposedly getting a pack of cigarettes. Neji woke up briefly during the night and wondered if Sasuke was thinking about him also as his mind slipped into unconsciousness once more.

_Meanwhile at the Hyuuga/Uchiha apartment…_

"Hello Kiba, have you seen Neji around?" Sasuke said while grinding his teeth with rage. Sasuke waited for a response, but could tell Kiba grinning on the other end. "Answer me, dammit!"

Kiba was enjoying himself and decided to take the next step at trolling Sasuke. "Have I seen him? Hmm… Have _you_ done something _wrong_ to him, again? Are you going to come over to see _me_ then, again? Remember what you told me _last_ time, Sasuke? _I need to see you, I'm feeling despera—"_

"Shut your damn mouth, Inuzuka! You don't have _any_ say in what _my_ boyfriend and I do!"

"But Sasuke I love you, t—"

"What you and I did was a _one time thing_! I already feel bad about cheating on him… with _you_ of all people…" Sasuke mumbled the last part with disgust.

"Tsk, tsk! You're worrying over nothing Sasuke-boo," Kiba chuckled into the phone, turning up his seductive charm. Sasuke did all he could not to gag right then and there. "I'll make you feel better like earlier. Just come through my back yard like last time and I'll leave the lights on for you." Kiba blew an obnoxiously loud kiss through the phone and hung up.

Sasuke contemplated calling the cops and filing for a restraining order but paused to look at a picture frame hanging on the wall. It was of him and Neji on their first date, grinning like lovesick fools. He wanted that spark again, but sadly he couldn't grow to love something he started to hate so much for an unknown reason, and that's where Kiba comes into the love affair between the fighting couple.

Sasuke's eyes began to form a glare when he realized Neji wasn't coming back. He hurled his cell phone at the picture on the wall, and he watched as it shattered to pieces. For a split second he felt sadness, he realized that was the only picture hanging on the wall. He could care less because it was worth it, so he thought. He eyed the shattered picture frame curiously, it made him think of his relationship with Neji.

"Shattered," Sasuke muttered as he trudged into his room. As he lay in bed he thought things over and figured it was futile to go through his entire list of contacts in his cell phone. It was already five in the morning, after all. Fatigue quickly overcame him and just as he was slipping into Morpheus' world he murmured, "I miss you, Neji."

He started dreaming about fucking Neji hardcore.

xxx

Kimiyuku, you lazy bastard… making me do the note at the beginning AND ending? Ugh, struggle. Lol. Well, once more, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Reviews would be nice! Let your friends know about it, this story's just getting started ;D

-Editor


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's Kimi here~ Uhhh thanks for the awesome reviews and well… I figured you guys deserved a special yaoi scene and stuff ;) (something to give this story a worth M-rating) So here's Neji's first time with Sasuke *claps*! Have fun~

xxxx

Project: Flashing Lights

**Chapter 4  
**

(Flashback)

"_Damn, Neji…!" Sasuke cried out as he pounded hard and fast into Neji's tight anal. Neji was literally in tears from his first time. He thought having sex with someone he truly loved would be something special, that even some sort of _magical _bond would forever then be shared between the two of them. He quickly realized that Sasuke wasn't that kind of guy, and began to clench the sheets roughly as his insides were being worked. _

_Sasuke had Neji bent over the bed and slammed into him repeatedly. The bed slid into the wall with each powerful thrust. "Fuck! Your insides are so… ugh… tight!" Sasuke yelled as he began to ram harder into Neji._

"_Gah!" Neji hollered in response. He couldn't think straight as Sasuke was pounding his ass with his 7 inch penis. Neji couldn't stand this torture any long; by the time Sasuke shot his load of cum into him, he wouldn't be able to walk for a couple of days. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse Sasuke pulled his cock out. _

"_Flip over," Sasuke demanded with a cold, harsh tone. Neji wanted to run away, but he couldn't after this treatment. Neji did as he was told and flipped over revealing his hardened member. He began to blush uncontrollably as Sasuke began to lick his lips like he was a pet of his, waiting to be tamed. Embarrassed beyond comprehension, Neji closed his legs. _

"_Open up, Neji" Sasuke said while snaking his hands up Neji's delicate thighs and lying on top of him. Neji was scared and didn't want to but when Sasuke began to lick his neck, then suck and moan into ear, he couldn't help himself, his legs parted immediately. "Good boy" Sasuke said while rising up and off of him. Neji made an innocent sigh as he realized that was only a trick just to get him to open his legs. _

"_Now… play with yourself!"_

_Neji literally felt his heart skip a beat. He whimpered slightly and gave Sasuke an incredulous look. When he realized Sasuke's devilish smirk wasn't going away any time soon, Neji did what he was told obediently, and began to stroke his 6 ½ size penis. He began to worry and thought that, somehow, he was upsetting Sasuke because he saw him grinding his teeth. Sasuke and him argued over everything, and masturbating was about to be added to list now. _

"_Argh, let me do it!" Sasuke exclaimed while slapping Neji's hand away from own cock and pumped it hard and fast with each stroke. Neji was grunting from displeasure the entire time, it was like Sasuke hated him or something, but Sasuke didn't care. Neji was just Sasuke's little whore he could boss around. Sasuke was biting his lip with frustration, why didn't Neji cum already, he thought. _

"_Sasuke… haaa… I-I can't d-d-do this anymore" Neji said while removing Sasuke's pale hands from his erect penis. He sat up with pleading eyes, trying to figure out why Sasuke was so angry at him. That didn't last long; he was pushed back onto the bed by Sasuke's rough strength. Neji was fearful of his boyfriend's presence at this point, he looked into Sasuke's dark pupils and saw only loathing, which made him scoot away slowly. Sasuke made a wicked grin. _

"_Take your hair out," Sasuke commanded while crawling on the bed after his sex slave. Neji was tired of putting up a fight against Sasuke tonight and pulled the pony tail holder out of his hair. Sasuke watched Neji's hair descend like a waterfall, and examined the bite marks all around his thighs. They went up to his crotch area—and looked like hickeys, but could Sasuke care? Hell no! All he wanted was to get his dick wet, then who knows what else he had planned for them. As Sasuke watched his boyfriend's hair cascade down his back, he couldn't help but lick his lips. Neji was quite the beauty; he wouldn't be able to stand the day he would part ways with him, he would have to _kill_ him if that's what it took. _

_Sasuke fell to his knees and eyed his lover's cock stand up tall, leaking pre-cum. He wanted it, all of it. Sasuke leant in to suck what was his, and only his. Neji was still thinking about his hair, and his extremely noticeable hickeys, but that came to an end when he felt something hot and wet wrap around his cock. He couldn't help but inhale sharply, then his eyes rolled back as whatever was around his cock started to suck and wrap his tongue around his member and bob its head. _

_Neji let out several moans. He wondered what had gotten into Sasuke all of a sudden. Sasuke spat onto the penis to make it even more wet and began to stroke it as he tried to catch his breathe. Neji started to buck into his hands when he felt he was about to cum, but then Sasuke let go and went back for more. Sasuke was moaning as he sucked his lover dry. Neji's breathing was growing with the pace of Sasuke's intense sucking. _

"_M-more!" Neji moaned out as he placed both of his hands onto Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke's hands were itching for something to play with, he placed them onto Neji's nipples and pinched them hard. Neji cried out in pain and ecstasy. He dug his nails into Sasuke's shoulders and tried to endure the pleasurable affliction all happening at once. He wanted this moment to last forever, and closed his eyes and let Sasuke do whatever he wanted. Sasuke looked up and watched as his lover was getting ready to cum into his mouth, he sucked even harder and let him. _

"_Saaaasssuuukeeee…!" Neji cried out as he shot his load of cum into Sasuke's willingly accepting hot cave. Neji's eyes rolled back as he felt Sasuke slurp up the rest of cum he missed around his cock. _

"_You like that?" Sasuke said seductively while licking Neji's penis like a lollipop. "Oooh, I missed a spot." Sasuke delicately wiped a stain of cum off Neji's tip with his pointer finger, placed it into his mouth, and gulped it down. Sasuke looked up at his tired lover, who was already drifting quickly into unconsciousness. _

"_Sasuke… I love… you…" Neji mumbled softly before succumbing to fatigue. _

_Sasuke crawled off of Neji and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Neji," he sighed before rising off the bed and into the bathroom. He came out several minutes later fully dressed and walked back over to Neji. After placing a quick kiss on his lips Sasuke mouthed the words, "Love ya too, Neji."' He walked away from him, a small pang of guilt hitting his heart. The feeling was fleeting, though; he knew what he was about to do was wrong, but didn't care as long as he could get away from. _

_Sasuke walked into the living room and eyed the picture hanging on the wall, and quickly decided it meant everything about Neji and his relationship. Sasuke's phone went off in his pocket. He silently answered his cell and whispered fiercely, "What?" He sucked his teeth in mild irritation when he heard Kiba's muffled laughter on the other end._

_Kiba decided it was best if he spoke now, without enraging Sasuke anymore, before he missed his chance with him tonight. _

"_Back door, like last time."_

_CLICK._

_The call had ended in last than thirty seconds. No more words needed to be said. _

_Sasuke knew it was erroneous to be having an affair with another behind his lover's back, but he couldn't shake the satisfaction he received from doing bad and not getting caught. He didn't have second thoughts on whether or not he should do this, and hurriedly left their apartment with a mischievous grin on his face. _

xxx

Kimi: Well… did you guys like the _special _scene between Sasuke and Neji? ;D

Neji: Damn you, Kimi! You made me seem like a whore! *flips Kimi off*

Sasuke: God, Neji… why'd you have to be such a _virgin _in bed! This is exactly why—*turns to Kiba, ashamed*

Kiba: What's wrong Sasuke-boo ;)? Wanna go in the coat room and bang one out? *winks seductively at Sasuke*

Editor: Geez, Kiba, have you _no _shame? *has secretly set up a camera in the coat room ;D*

Neji: Wh-what! Sasuke, how many guys have you been with? Was I… not _good _enough for you!

Sasuke: *stares blankly into space*

Neji: Answer me you fucking coward! *slaps Sasuke and darts off with tears blurring his vision*

Naruto: *shows up late* Hey guys! Uh… what's wrong with Neji? *eyes Sasuke suspiciously*

Sasuke: … *pulls Kiba into the coat room*

Kiba: I see why you can't stand Neji anymo—*Sasuke roughly kisses Kiba too shut him up*

Kimi: Sasuke? SASUKE! *bangs on the door but stops when he hears the moans* Get your ass out here and talk to Neji DX! *notices the coat room light shut off and the walls begin to shake*

Editor: This is better than daytime television!

Kimi: *sigh* Yo, Naruto!

Naruto: Yeah?

Kimi: We need Neji. Go cheer him up so we can do another chapter!

Naruto: *thinks about his chance at alone time with Neji* SURE :D! *dashes after a trail of heartbroken tears*

Editor: I need to get this on video, too :D *follows after Naruto with another video camera*

Kimi: Ah~ so much drama. Alright! Stay tuned for the next chapter ^.~


	5. (Updating In progress)

Hey, It's Kimi-kun. New chapters will be added from yours truly & his awesome yaoi fangirl writer. Stay tuned. ^ w ^

P.S : I didn't forget about this story, I just don't have a way of uploading due to my 'technical difficulties' ^-^;


	6. Chapter 6

Kimi-nii: HIIIIII! I just wanted to inform you that I had a lot of lost experience In typing up the story, so basically... Don't expect much. I'm still recovering from this long ass break... ~ ```` ~

Utau (Editor): Great to be back, ne, Kimi? I'm glad you decided not to give up on this project!

Kimi-nii: Yeah, I guess... Soooo shall we start? [Warm smile]

Utau (Editor): But of course ;D these lovely fujoshi and fudanshi have waited quite some time for this! Enough rambling, on with the show!

xxxx

Project: Flashing Lights

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Naruto. I'm going over to Ino's house in a little bit, want to come..?" Sakura questioned behind Naruto's closed door, knocking on it lightly. She waited a few seconds for a response but got none. "Naruto... I'm leaving in like 10 minutes, if you're coming answer me!" she hollered through the door in a slightly annoyed tone. Soon Sakura heard muffled and hasty motion on the other side, giving her the impression that Naruto was getting ready, and she sighed with minimal relief. "I'll just be waiting in the living room when you get done..." she said as she motioned towards the sofa and relaxed in it.

"Ugh, what time is it..?" Naruto mumbled sleepily as he opened the door. He ignored Sakura's warm gesture of a good morning wave and drowsily marched into the bathroom to get ready. He stepped over the hair dye materials from the night before, figuring Sakura would clean that up. Naruto remembered the annoying morning wood he got every day and hurriedly lifted up the toilet seat to take a piss. "Ah, so much better~!" he closed his eyes and imagined a happier place than the "crappy" apartment he shared with Sakura. Finally done peeing, he zipped up his pants and glanced in the mirror to look at his bed head uncomfortably. "But still… I look pretty dang sexy~!" he exclaimed and posed with a grin.

Sakura over heard this and sighed rolling both her eyes from annoyance at her "center of attention" roommate. "Shut up, I'm the sexy one bitch..." she mumbled quite childishly.

After a few minutes of posing Naruto remembered he still needed to shower. He quickly turned the hot water on and waited for the cold water to adjust to the temperature. "Now, where's that towel…?" He quickly glanced at the only one in sight and threw it on the letdown toilet seat before undressing and climbing into the shower, closing the curtain swiftly and letting the water run down on him. Sakura waited for Naruto to finish up in the bathroom, getting more and more comfortable on the sofa by the minute, and wondered if she forgot to do something…

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm booored" Ino whined as she sighed. Ino didnt have anyone to mess with; she tried to wake up Neji but he just fanned her away so he could get more sleep. "Ugh! Where's that pink-haired slut?!" Ino exclaimed as she checked her phone for any messages telling her why Sakura had been running late. It irked her that she was being put through the _torture_ of being bored.

Ino grabbed a pillow and threw it at a nearby flat screen out of rage. "UGH! Making me wait, huh?! That should have been the last thing on her mind..." Ino continued the part of her rant part underneath her breath. "Maybe If I call Shikamaru, I won't be so bored!" A smile formed on her face, but then she seriously considered the idea. She could already imagine the lazy boy's tone of voice, his clear disinterest in the conversation, and her angrily hanging up the phone and wishing she died that moment. Perhaps she was mistaking talking to Shikamaru with Gaara, though? She pondered on that for several minutes and sighed when she came back to reality: both boys equally annoyed her.

"That conversation would go nowhere with either of them," Ino grumbled as she lifted herself off of her bed and out to the living room. "Those jerks… they should all know me _better _by now! _Everyone _knows how I can get when I'm bored on a Saturday... I get moody and want _all of the attention_!" She knew if she kept whining she'd probably wake up Neji from his slumber, so she stopped short of her rambling. Suddenly desperate for _somebody _to talk to, she decided she would wake Neji up anyways and looked around the house for multiple ideas. Ino glanced at her kitchen and instantly a light bulb went off in her had. She grinned devilishly at the thought of her wicked idea as she wandered over to an oblivious Neji sleeping soundlessly. She stopped short when she heard him mumbling words, though.

Ino hovered over the unconscious Neji. He was currently lying on his back with his blanket sprawled out over his body. His ponytail had been taken out and his shirt was lifted up, exposing his flat, bare stomach. Ino was tempted to know what he dreaming about, so she kneeled down and moved in close enough to make out some of the words.

"Sa..suke…"

Ino abruptly rose from her kneeling position and looked gloomily at her friend. "Why can't you just let him go?" she muttered and shook her head sadly. "I guess the only thing I can do… is nudge you in the right direction… huh, Neji-dummy?" Ino decided to let Neji rest instead of pulling her immature prank on him, but continued to walk over to the kitchen. She realized just how empty her stomach was and turned on the blender to fix herself something to drink. She drummed her fingers impatiently, wondering once more when Sakura would show up.

_Back at the Haruno/Uzumaki residence…_

Naruto hopped out the shower and wrapped the towel loosely around his waist, sighing contently. He headed into his room to finally dress himself, unaware of an annoyed, fully awake and _slightly_ irritated pinkette her losing patience. Sakura rose from the sofa and stomped to Naruto's door and proceeded to pound on it in irritation.

"Narutooo!" she hollered, almost shaking the entire house from her powerful lungs. Naruto almost yelped from fear. Normally Sakura doesn't rush him to get dress and leaves him in peace. What she doesn't know is that half the time he tries to quickly to rub one out, and then dress.

"Uhhh, just a minute…!" Naruto tried to muffle his moans from stroking his dick too hard.

"I'm coming in Naruto!"

She opened the door forcefully and was met with the sight of Naruto's bare back, still completed nude, and head thrown backward as he let out a sexual moan. As soon as the shock and disgust wore off, Sakura figured Naruto was be a typical horny male and just finished masturbating. Much to Naruto's aghast surprise, Sakura remained in the room and…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Naru-idiot, this is just _too much_!" she guffawed, holding her sides as she rolled on the floor with laughter. She paused to catch her breath, but as processed the image of what she caught Naruto doing, she burst out in a new uncontrolled fit of laughter.

Naruto face turned as red as Gaara's hair. It was bad enough to be caught in the act, but it was even worse when the person stayed to ridicule you. "S-Sakura… please stop now…" Naruto mumbled. He hung his head low, hoping his bangs would cover his mortified expression.

Sakura wiped the tears out of her eyes and got up off the ground. After looking at Naruto's pitiful disposition again, she covered her mouth to keep her chuckles from emanating loudly. Naruto sighed and started to dress. "Yeah, so I'm going to be the _mature_ one for once, Sakura..." Naruto grumbled childishly as he pulled up his Joe boxer briefs, up and over his stiffen crotch, clearing his throat. Sakura stopped laughing and tried to regain her composure. It was only until Naruto was halfway dressed when she could look at him with a straight face again.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, _Naruto_," Sakura responded with a roll of her eyes and left the room to prepare for their departure. Naruto double checked his outfit in his body-length mirror and sighed. Today wasn't starting off on the right foot, but he already promised to go with Sakura. Running a hand through his now multi-colored tresses he left his bedroom and caught up with Sakura outside their apartment.

_Back at the Yamanaka residence…_

"Aaaaahhhh, that was so _yummy_!" Ino exclaimed delightfully as she slurped up the last of her smoothie. As she was putting her cup into the sink, she began to hear noises in her living room. Curious to see if her best friend had woken up, she walked back over to her couch.

Neji kept frantically tossing and turning in his sleep from, and Ino assumed it must have been a nightmare. She was eager to wake him up but just as she leaned closer she noticed something… unusual… under Neji's covers… something… spear-like…

"Oh… my… God!" Ino yelped as it dawned on her _what kind of dream _Neji was actually having. Ino's right eye began to twitch from slight anger but more so discomfort as she tried to reason with herself. "M-Maybe I'm just g-g-getting ahead of myself… after all, Neji _could _be having a bad dre—"

"Aaa… aahh… Sasu… keee… d-don't… touch… there…"

Ino clenched her fist in irritation as her horrible suspicious were confirmed: Neji _was _having a wet dream, and about that Sasuke-jerk no less. Unable to contain her emotions, Ino abruptly snatched the covers off Neji. The chill breeze caused him to stir slightly and enter a semi-conscious, but he still continued to mumble Sasuke's name. Ino glared at her friend in disbelief. Didn't he realize Sasuke was a major douchebag who didn't give a rat's ass if he fell off the face of the earth and died!?

"Wake up, moron!" Ino shouted and roughly tugged Neji's brown locks.

"O-ow! Heeeyyyy what was _that _for!?" Neji screeched as he rubbed his now sore head.

"You… really don't remember what you were dreaming about? _Who _you were dreaming about?" Ino questioned agitatedly.

"No…" Neji mumbled dejectedly. He began to rise off the couch, but stopped when he realized he had an _erection_ that was so hardened he became stiff. Neji looked away embarrassed, hoping Ino would catch the hint. Unfortunately, Ino kept her eyes intently locked on Neji's manhood which caused him to blush a cherry red. "I-INO?! _Please _stop _staring_!" he exclaimed as he looked over his shoulder for a quick glance.

Ino snapped out her reverie and smacked her forehead with agitation. Speaking of foreheads… "Neji, just get yourself together! Sakura-forehead and Narutard are gonna be here shortly. And when they get here, you better be ready to leave. Got it?" Neji didn't have time to respond as Ino left in a surprisingly calm yet swift manner toward her room. Neji was confused but happy he had finally "calmed down." Not wanting to annoy Ino, he dressed promptly for the guests who'd be arriving soon.

"Sakura and… Naruto… huh?"

xxxx

Utau (Editor): KI-MI-YU-KU YOU LITTLE PIECE OF—ARGH DX! How could you upload the _wrong _chapter!? All these effin' mistakes, all OVER the place, why I oughta—!

Kimi-nii: U-uhh Utau, people can s-see this…

Utau: O-oh! My most sincerest apologies! [ahem] YAAAAAY we finished! Thanks Kimi-nii for finally getting your act together and updating! [Slow clap build up, notices no one is joining, stops with a poker face]

Kimi-nii: Heh, yeah unfortunately... [Sweat drop]... But I just couldn't forgive myself if I just said fuck the story, and what not.. [chuckling while scratching the back of his head with a grin]

Utau (Editor): Yeah, I'd kill ya if ya did that... I worked hard on fixing it and spicing it up (=3=)/ plus you're a creative guy ;D it'd be a waste not to show off your talent and share it with the world!

Kimi-nii: ...And as usual.. You're right about that too. Well guess we should prepare for the next chapter no?

Utau (Editor): Tru dat! Thanks again for putting up with our craziness and sticking with this story ^_^ reviews would be nice!


End file.
